Remembrance
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Ten years later Sam returns to Rosslyn


Title: Remembrance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: None  
Summary: 10 years later Sam returns to Rosslyn.  
Author's notes: It's been years since I've written any WW fanfic and just as long since I've read any so forgive if this plot  
has already been done to death. :) Also I've always had the theory that Sam was the one who pulled CJ down during the gun fire. I'm not sure  
if that was ever proven.  
I also missed the last two seasons of WW so I made this as vague as possible as to not have any continutiy  
issues. But I couldn't resist my last piece of WW fanfic being a Josh/Sam friendship piece. Enjoy

The coffee cup in Sam Seaborn's hand warmed his palm as he walked away from the cab.  
The sun hadn't even thought about rising yet.

It had seemed appropriate for Sam to come here at this time.  
Before the rest of the city woke.

Ten years.

Sam shook his head as he walked a few more paces down the sidewalk.

He couldn't believe it'd been that long.

Ten years since the country almost lost a President.  
Ten years since he had almost lost a best friend.

Sam pulled his jacket tighter around him against the coldness of the predawn.

He hadn't been here since that night.  
People had tried to get him to come for the fifth and Sam had refused.  
Stating he was too busy.

Truth was then he hadn't wanted to remember.  
He hadn't wanted to go to that dark place in his mind that still hadn't recovered.  
A place he was sure a therapist would jump with glee to get his or her hands on.

Sam looked around at the familiar grounds as memories started to return.

He could still see the rope line.  
He could still see the limos lined up at the curb.

The screams though were what he remembered most.  
The screams of the civilians mixed with the shouts of the secret service.

_'Oh God, we've got people down. People down! People down!_

_Who's been hit? Who's been hit?'_

Sam swallowed hard as he forced his feet to move. He could still smell the gunpowder mingling with the grass.  
Mingling with CJ's perfume as he pulled her down.

He could still see the cuts on CJ's head from where she hit the ground.  
The blood harsh against her pale skin.

Sam stopped once more as the memories came faster starting to get overwhelming. He took a calming sip of coffee but it didn't have the desired affect.

It didn't stop the fear that crept up his spine.

Sam remembered the shock on Charlie's face as the young man struggled to take it all in.

Sam started walking again as he looked out at the grounds.  
He could still hear the gunshots.  
Sharp and stark against the noise of the crowd.

He could still hear the frantic screams of the ambulances and police sirens as they roared to the scene.

Sam stopped at a familiar spot and found it suddenly hard to breathe.  
Toby's voice echoed through his mind.  
His friend's terrified shouts for a doctor as Josh lay bleeding.  
Toby's heartfelt pleas for Josh to hold on…..for their friend to stay with them.

Sam spun slowly around looking back toward the street.  
The screech of the limo tires plaguing his mind now as they tore away from the curb with the President and Zoey safely inside them.

"Did Donna send you out here?"

Sam nearly tumbled at the familiar voice as his body moved in that direction too fast.  
The still warm coffee splashed on his hand.

"If she did I'll reimburse your plane ticket."

"No, I haven't talked with Donna."Sam stated quietly as he finally spotted Josh Lyman sitting on the steps of the Newseum. "Why are you here, Josh?"

Josh smiled faintly as he absently twirled the decaf coffee cup around in his hands. "Same as you. Don't know why…..just needed to see the place. I think if Donna knew I was here she'd kill me."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

Josh shook his head. "Probably not…..though she always did have a freaky sixth sense about where I was. Even when we weren't working together. When did you get in?"

Sam sat down next to his friend. "Just now. Took the red eye. I haven't been back here since….."

"Me neither."Josh replied his voice quiet and barely audible.

"You okay?"Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah."Josh affirmed after a beat. "You?"

Sam nodded. "Can't believe it's been ten years….seems like yesterday."

"It's good to see you, Sam."Josh whispered his gaze never leaving the grounds. "Been too long."

Sam turned to face his old friend despite everything that had happened over the years Sam couldn't picture his life without him.

He was grateful that day ten years ago didn't go the way the skinheads had wanted.

"You too, Josh."Sam said softly. "You too. Do you remember trying to convince me to work for Hoynes?"

Josh laughed as he remembered that day he'd stopped by the law firm. "Yeah, talk about a life time ago….or two. I was so sure Hoynes was the real thing."

"I think Bartlet's glad you were wrong."

"So am I."

"You hungry?"Sam asked as he stood a few minutes later offering his friend a hand up.

"Starved."

"That all night diner still around?"

Josh grinned. "How long has it been since you were in town?"

"Not that long."

"Yeah it has."

"No…."

"There's a new place I've been wanting to try that's supposed to be just as good."

"Let's go."

end


End file.
